The Never Never Planet
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: An Alphan landing party is plunged into a land of fantasy and danger.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEVER NEVER PLANET**

1.

In spite of its obvious laughable absurdity, none of the Alphans were amused about their predicament. As a matter of fact, the entire situation was wholly unfunny.

John Koenig blamed himself. As Moonbase Alpha's Commander one would think he would have chosen to be a bit more careful, particularly after the warning they received a few years before at Terra Nova. The sudden appearance of this new planet was something mysterious and potentially dangerous. _Why_ did he so easily yield? The question was easily answered. He and his people were overly anxious to see what the planet had to offer. How could they hold back when blue sky and green grass beckoned?

On a visual level, the only flaw that could be found, and one had to pause to consider it as such, was that Alpha's probes had detected life. Human beings were already living on the planet's surface.

Perhaps that, the Commander thought, was the true reason he was so eager to make contact with this new world. There were people here and they were not hiding from Alpha! Could they see the moon and understand? Were they intelligent? Was an exchange of information possible? Most of all, would the Alphans be welcome if the planet fit their needs upon a closer reconnisance?

"Commander," Maya, always the voice of scientific stability on Alpha, spoke: "It looks wonderful but I'm still concerned. Why isn't the planet on any of our star charts?"

"Also," Tony Verdechi added, "Why didn't we pick up sooner on our instruments?"

Questions. There were always questions.

Smiling, Helena placed a gentle but firm hand on the Psychon's shoulder. "We're in deep space, Maya. We've seen a multitude of phenomena since we left Earth. You have been witness to a few out of the ordinary events yourself." She looked up at the screen now, her attractive eyes probing the new planet with wonder, "Some things just can't be explained. Maybe this is one of them."

"But do we risk a reconnaissance?" Alan Carter asked. He leaned heavily against the wall computer in Command Center, his red jacketed arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm all for it but it's up to you, John."

So, it was done.

Once on the planet's surface the Alphans were greeted with a major problem. They were unable to communicate with Alpha. All of their instruments were useless.

"Could be a natural force field." Maya suggested, "Something our own instruments could not read."

"We move ahead." Koenig was wary but were they in any real danger?

Now, thirty minutes later, here they were. The Commander's landing party, consisting of Alan, Sandra, Helena, Maya and himself, were standing in a circle - backs to one another - staring at a wider circle of young savage boys. They were holding sharp spears in a clearly threatening motion and, like the planet, had come out from nowhere to surround them.

"Did the Captain send you?" asked one of the children.

"Captain who?" Carter questioned.

"Hook." came a chorus of voices.

_"Hook?"_ Helena asked, not entirely certain it wasn't a joke.

One boy, with soft brown eyes and who looked around ten years old, seemed to have recognized something in Helena. He lifted his spear and held it loosely by his side. "You're not Indians and you're not mermaids ...so you _must_ be from the Captain's ship." he surmised. He stared at Helena with an intelligent, searching expression. After a while, he said: "I am Jimmie M. Bee, First Officer."

Helena smiled at the boy and he smiled back.

"We need to talk with an adult." Maya said, beside Helena, "Perhaps your mother or father?"

Jimmie's smile faded and a nervous laughter arose from the other boys.

"You will find no grown-ups here!" A voice, a distance away, called out. "They're against the law."

Koenig and the others looked up and saw the boy who spoke. He was standing on a large boulder, and appeared to be around twelve or thirteen years old. His hair was auburn and unruly and he was clothed in brown-green rags, like the other children, but he was tall and slender and obviously well respected by the soldiers under his command. Limber, he jumped from the boulder and landed effortlessly on his feet. The Alphans were surprised that he hadn't hurt himself.

The boy inspected the adults with suspicious eyes, noting their reactions to him. He looked them over, one at a time, until he saw Sandra. Then, for the briefest moment, he smiled. "From where do you come?" he asked John Koenig, assuming correctly that he was their leader.

"You wouldn't understand." Koenig said, "Is there no one older than you here?"

"It is true that I'm not as old as you, but my men do follow my orders." He was annoyed with Koenig's seeming arrogance.

"I apologize." John said, deciding diplomacy was probably their best bet at the moment. "I am Commander Koenig, from planet Earth."

"Earth."

_EARTH. _A whisper moved around the circle of boys.

Jimmie Bee spoke excitedly into his leader's ear, "Peter, we've always had to bring them here. They never came on their own before! And they're so ..."

"Quiet." The boy lifted a hand to shush his first officer. After a thinking pause, he looked up again at John and said: "I have visited your planet before. My name is Peter Pan. And this is Never Neverland."

The spears dropped away.

[]

_PETER PAN. _

John had read the book when he was young. A countless number of motion pictures and cartoons had been based on this character. Not once had it ever occurred to him that the boy from Never Neverland was real.

Looking around the campfire he and his people were now sitting near, Koenig could not prevent a small smile. What would Victor Bergman make of all this? Here was Peter Pan and his 'lost boys' telling the Alphans about Captain Hook and the Indians. And, John knew, there were so many things that had yet to be mentioned; mermaids, natives, pirates and dark, mysterious caves. There was also a large hallowed out tree Peter and his boy's called home and ... there was more but John could not remember what it was.

Most of the younger children had lost interest in the adults and were running about them, wild and free, playing games of war and Hide n Seek.

"We're not the only tribe here, you know." Peter said. He bit into the flesh of a cooked chicken leg. "There are others. Some even have girls in them." He stopped eating and looked at Sandra for a moment, "I knew a girl from your planet once."

"Wendy?" Sandra asked.

Peter looked confused. "No ... Her name was Gwendolyn. We called her Winnie. She came here with her brother and stayed awhile." A look which bordered on anger entered his eyes, "But she had to leave and grow up. When you do that you can never come back. It's the law." Unexpected, he smiled once again and tossed the chicken leg into the fire. "You look like her." he announced, blinking fondly at Sandra. Peter then folded his hands, gazing at her.

Helena noted the first stages of puppy love and wondered if that could be used to their advantage in some way. She hated to be devious but, in spite of these children's outer innocence, they were not above using force if they felt a situation called for it. And, being boys without the advantage of motherly influences, anything might set them off.

"Where do you all come from?" Maya asked.

Helena was able to see the hidden frustration in the Psychon's eyes and wondered what was making her upset.

"Various places." Peter said, "The lost boys come with me if they're not happy at home. There have only been a few times when they wanted to go home again." he spoke this last sentence with pride.

"And you just let them go?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"What if they tell about your world here?"

"What if they do?"

Peter and Maya stared at one another, challenging.

John saw the potential for a rather ugly outburst so he diverted Peter's attention with another question. "Tell us about the game you have here and the fruit trees …"

Helena, sitting beside Maya, touched her arm and softly asked, "What's the matter?"

She whispered back, "I have no metamorphic powers here. I've tried to change on a number of occasions but simply can't do it." Maya leaned into Helena, "I fear he's doing something, blocking me in some way. The same way our communication with Alpha is being jammed."

"Peter? But, you're not sure."

"No."

Peter Pan, oblivious to the women's conversation, stood. "You can do whatever you like while you're here, Commander Koenig." he said, "But you better be careful of Captain Hook. His men are always coming to shore and causing trouble."

"But you really wouldn't mind if we decided to live here ... forever?" John appeared to be asking for a second time.

"It doesn't matter." Pan shrugged, "But you're not allowed to get into our way. We don't want mothers and fathers and hope that you'll respect our wishes." The hardness in Peter's eyes softened when he glanced once again at Sandra, "Would you like to come with me? I can show you the mermaids!"

Sandra looked at her Commander who appeared far more amused than forbidding, "Well ... yes. I'd like that very much. Only …" she hesitated, "Can Alan come with us?" She looked over at the pilot who winked at her. As sweet as Peter seemed, she didn't want to be left alone with him. Sandra picked up her scanner and indicated to the Commander that she was going to do some research.

Koenig nodded.

At first, Peter didn't look happy with her request. Still, the blond guy seemed an okay enough man. "Yeah, sure." Peter finally said, with little enthusiasm. He then motioned for them to walk with him into the woods.

"Be careful." Koenig called and added, "Keep sharp."

Alan nodded and followed behind Sandra.

Jimmie Bee took a hold of Helena's right hand, "I know where there are some really big flowers. Lots of colors. You wanna go?"

Helena looked from the boy to John. "I think Maya needs to have a talk with you." she said to Koenig. Helena then squeezed Jimmie's hand, "We won't be long." She promised, then allowed the boy to pull her down a path.

Maya spent the next half hour explaining her suspicions to Koenig.

"I don't know if I agree with you, Maya." John said, "It's true that Peter _seems _to be hiding something. I get that feeling too. But I don't think it has anything to do with you or your powers. He doesn't even know you're a metamorph. And, while I don't know what the secret is, I don't think he's liar; a mixed up kid, sure, but one who's a leader and respected by his followers."

"There may be something else." Maya thought aloud, "I was talking with Jimmie Bee before he left with Helena and he said, almost without thinking, that there were some children on this planet who have lived for over a hundred years."

"What? Do you think he was teasing?"

"I don't think so, Commander, but whatever it is that is keeping the children young could be the same thing is affecting our communications and me ..." she paused abruptly, knowing he wasn't going to like what she said next, "Commander, just from preliminary scans, it's showing all the signs of radiation. It's a unique radiation but, over time, deadly just the same."

"Do you think the children. ..?"

"They've probably been here long enough to adapt. And, being children, they may be shielded by their youth."

"But there are adults here too."

"Men and women who, from generation to generation, have lived here all of their lives." Maya said, "They're as immune as the children."

"What you are trying to tell me," Koenig began with a disappointed sigh, "is that we can't live here."

"If we do, we will all die – or adapt. But it is not promising."

"Commander!" A frightened Jimmie M. Bee ran down the path and into his arms. "They have her!" He shouted, out of breath. His bottom lip was splotched with blood. "I tried to fight but there were too many of them. They just pushed me aside!"

Koenig gently shook the boy, 'What are you talking about? Where is Dr. Russell?"

"It's the pirates! The pirates have the lady!"

Helena had been kidnapped by Captain Hook!

[]

_(This is a story I found archived and, with a little editing, I'm reposting it. If you've read it before please give it another look and if not I sincerely hope you enjoy this trip into Alphan fantasy land)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alan was fascinated with the beauty before him.

Sandra, however, was far more interested in Peter's unexpected decision to leave them on their own. He promised he would soon return and indicated, for one reason or another, that it was necessary for him to disappear into the woods for a few minutes.

Carter was not the least bit concerned. He's taking care of business, you know?" he reasoned. Alan and Sandra sat on a long, narrow stone ledge, which brought them only a meter out of the ocean. They had their boots and sox sitting beside them as their feet dangled in the water.

"Say your name again." Alan told the smiling, young mermaid. She held his hand from the cool water below. "Slowly." he implored.

"Ooona." she communicated with a gurgling laugh, tossing her long yellow-green hair back away from slender white shoulders.

Oona looked as if she could be in her late teens or early twenties. She possessed a lean, enticing figure and her eyes were brown with golden flecks on the outside iris. It wasn't her fish tail that amazed Alan, nor that she wore nothing over her ample bosom. It was her skin. Covering the entirety of her body was a thick gelatin-like coating. It did not disturb her beauty but was nevertheless curious.

"Cooome. Jooin mee." Oona pulled gently at his hand. "Swiiiim."

"You make it tempting, Darlin'." Alan returned her smile and reached to touch her chin.

"Careful, Alan." Sandra warned," She looks sweet but she could be trouble. Never trust a mermaid."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Is this something you learned at university?"

"Of course not. I just read somewhere that mermaids, if they really existed, were dangerous to sailors. That includes love struck _captains_."

Alan lifted a lock of the mermaid's hair. It had dried in the sun and was softer than silk, "Well, this pretty thing isn't mythical and I don't think she could hurt a fly."

"Only eat them." Sandra said, with sarcasm.

"If I didn't know you better, Sahn, I would say you're jealous."

"Don't talk nonsense." Sandra felt a tug on her pant leg and suddenly realized that someone new was trying to get her attention. It was another mermaid. This one was much younger, about nine or ten years old and she held a fish between her teeth. The scene was so comical and endearing that Sahn nearly laughed aloud. She took the gift from the small mermaid and was about to thank her when she was interrupted.

"Giiive to Jiiimiee Beee. " The little one said as she pushed away into the water.

_So much for making new friends_, Sahn thought as she looked at the dead bass.

"Oona, we have to leave."

Alan and Sandra heard Peter's voice above them, from behind. He stood with his hands on his hips and appeared concerned with something they could not see.

"How did you sneak up on us like that?" Carter exclaimed.

"Peter, what's the matter?" Sandra asked, noting his expression.

"I have a feeling that something isn't right back at camp. I can't explain it but I sometimes get these visions. We better go." Peter took Sandra's hand and helped her up. He looked as if he had more to say but not on the same subject. Peter looked into Sahn's eyes and a softness overcame him, "Are you all right?" he asked, seemingly for no reason.

"I'm fine." she replied with a puzzled smile and slid on her boots.

Alan also stood but crouched once again to say good-bye to Oona, "Sorry Love, I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

The mermaid nodded with a whimper and sunk into the sea.

Alan glanced at Peter as they began their walk. "Sahn said it was dangerous for me to get mixed up with a mermaid. If I were to go swimming with Oona later _would _there be trouble?"

"No." Peter, his expression blank, said. "She would only try to drown you."

[]

He was short and the whites of his eyes were a sickly yellow. He also had bad breath.

"She be a comely wench, don't ye agree, Capt'n."

"Aye, Mr. Smee."

Helena nearly laughed in spite of the seriousness of the circumstances. This was so preposterous that she was tempted to call on the children and tell them to quit making sport of her. Unfortunately, the reality was that she was now here, the contemporary Dr. Helena Russell, on a timeless sea ship, and her arms and legs were bound to a mast. Unshaven pirates were leering at her and saying a lot of things that would normally make her feel nervous if she wasn't certain that Jimmie had run to fetch the others.

The captain of this vessel was certainly flamboyant, with his neatly starched sailing suit and a long, yellow ostrich feather which stuck out of his wide-brimmed hat. However, he did not possess the one thing Helena had been looking for since the moment she was brought onto the ship and he began to speak. _The hook_. Wasn't he supposed to have a hook for one of his hands? Both of his hands seem fine.

In one sense, Helena was almost grateful for his presence. He was the only reason the men hadn't tried anything with her yet. The pirates, even green-eyed Smee, looked as if they hadn't seen a woman for months.

"My lady," the Captain introduced himself with a lavish bow. If it wasn't for his long, badly matted hair and a jagged scar on his left cheek, he might have appeared a gentleman. "We need your assistance."

"In what way?" Helena asked. She would talk about anything at this point. John needed all time she could give him to implement a rescue.

"Ye come from that other world, don't ye?" Smee asked.

The Captain's expression shot daggers at his First Mate. "Shut yer mouth or I'll cut yer throat as we stand here!" he shouted. Then, as if the threatening words were never spoken, he turned again to Helena and, with a diplomatic tone, said: "Madame, we are aware that Peter Pan has brought children here from your world. The last I recall was a little girl and her brothers. That was a while ago."

Helena, feigning puzzlement, shook her head back and forth. "I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"We know Pan uses a magic, foreign to us, and we know that he has brought you, along with your moon, here to Neverland. I want to know how he does it."

Genuinely curious, Helena asked, "Why?"

A loud guffaw was heard from the crew.

"We be a bit bored." said Smee.

"And we be wantin the riches of yer world!" called another.

The captain smiled, revealing a row of slightly off-white teeth, "We've determined that wherever it is you come from, it must be glorious! Why else would Pan continue to go there?"

Helena leaned her back heavily against the mast and sighed, "For one thing, Captain, Peter Pan did not bring us here. We arrived by accident. And, believe me, if it were that easy to return to Earth we would have done so long ago."

"You lie, My dear."

"I am not a liar." Helena verbally retaliated, insulted.

"Perhaps she be tel'lin the truth, Cap'tn." Smee piped, "After all, she only be an ignorant female. We be need'n one of them thar men to tell us a tale."

Helena suppressed an urge to correct Mr. Smee.

Hook gently ran his fingers and palms over the lapel of his suit. He looked out over his ship's bow into the sea, deep in thought. The woman standing so petulantly in front of him was a hundred times more intelligent than any ten of his crew. However, she did not possess the gifts of the boy who had embarrassed him in front of his men so many times that he thought he would forever be shamed.

Peter Pan, like most young boys, had very little conscience but he did like and was beginning to respect females. He had stopped aging at a bad time; adolescence. He had never been quite the same since he was forced to part from his dear Winnie.

The Captain switched his attention back to Helena, who appeared to be trying to read his thoughts. What about _her_ mate? Was he as powerful as Pan? Did he have the same gifts? Whatever the case, he would want to see his woman again. There could be some bargaining. Yes. This was the route to go. But her safety must be assured if Hook hoped to get anywhere with negotiations.

[]

Sandra returned with Peter and Alan. Naturally, they were distressed to learn of Helena's kidnapping.

Jimmie M. Bee tried his best to explain how the pirates grabbed the doctor, as if they had known they would be near the flowers all along. Helena, he said, fought like a trooper but one of the pirates hit her on the back of the head and it stunned her enough so that they could carry her off. "I don't know why but they weren't interested in me this time. Not at all."

Maya noted that Jimmie forgot himself a few times and showed childlike distress. He, this young soldier, was devastated that his mother figure was gone.

"We shall seize the ship!" Pan announced, "We've done it before and it shall be done again!"

"What about a plan?" John asked.

"That's for grown-ups." Peter said, "We have survived here because we've learned to be unpredictable." Peter realized that evening was falling and suddenly looked into the woods. They seemed incredibly dark to him. He sighed. "Before we begin. I must do something first." He glanced at his First Officer, "Jimmie, take the younger boys to our hide-out and see that they are fed and put to sleep."

"Just a minute!" John stood, angered at the boy's apparent mishandling of the situation. "I don't know what it is you are scheming, but we're not going after Dr. Russell in a way that's going to cause her harm. I want ..."

"She will not be harmed as long as you do what you're told, Commander." Pan interrupted, "Remember, you are intruders here. We did not ask you to come and now that an adult has gotten herself in trouble, you want to take charge! I _will_ not have it. Do you understand? I am the leader here, not you. And, if you want her rescued, you will coöperate."

Angered by the boy's insolence, Alan shouted: "Why didn't you warn us of danger?"

"I did." Pan replied calmly then he turned and began to walk into the woods, "I'll be back soon." he promised and trotted away from the Alphans without another word.

"Strange, isn't it?" Maya, her arms folded in front of her, stood beside John and Alan. She watched the tall, slender boy walk away from them. "He's a child who doesn't want to grow up, yet he's so adult in many ways ...and he doesn't know it."

The Commander said, "I want to know where he's going. Come on, Alan." He glanced at Maya, "You and Sandra keep an eye out on the other boys. I don't trust them. Their allegiance is entirely to Pan."

"Yes, sir."

If Peter Pan heard the Alphans following him he paid no attention. They walked for a little less than a mile when Peter came to an oddly lit cave with a beautiful cascading waterfall splashing in front of its open mouth. The sun had set and the dark had been with them for twenty minutes. However, the light emitting from the cave was so bright that they could see all around the area clearly. "Come out." Peter called into the cave, "I need you."

Alan and John watched in wonder as there suddenly appeared three tiny but bright lights. They floated, much like fireflies, from the cave's opening and swirled around Peter in excitement as he laughed and put his hand out for them to rest upon. This seemed an old and treasured custom.

"Will you please give me the gift again?" Peter asked the flickers.

It took John and Alan sometime before they understood that the lights were actually talking back to the boy. They could hear nothing so John assumed Peter and his friends were communicating through telepathy.

"It's Hook again and he's kidnapped a lady. She's one of the grown-ups. I told you about earlier today. I need the gift to rescue her. It's the only way." Peter listened to what the lights had to say, then: "Yes, she's pretty but she's not like you. She's more like a mother. I think they're going to leave when they get her back. Their leader is _so_ mistrusting!"

Koenig looked at Alan, who was trying to suppress a bark of laughter.

The tiny lights began to radiate with a brightness that was nearly blinding. The light grew in intensity until Peter was completely engulfed by it.

Distressed, fearing aggression, John and Alan shot from their hiding place to help the boy but when they got to where he had been standing, Peter disappeared.

"Where is he?" John exclaimed, flabbergasted.

[]

_Continue ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Up here!" Peter was floating right above their heads, lying back as if he was reclining on an inflatable raft in a swimming pool. He laughed at their expressions of awe. "I bet you can't do this!" He began to twirl himself, which sent Peter high into the sky. He then landed on the ground, softly on his feet.

"Impressive." was all John could say.

Peter looked back into the mouth of the cave, "Thank you!" he called, "I'll try not to use it all up at once."

Alan said, "You mean, this isn't something you can do all of the time?"

Peter, floating a bit off of the ground, frowned at the pilot's obvious stupidity. "Are you kidding? Nothing lasts forever. But, if I need it again ..." he pointed back at the cave, " ...they'll give it to me."

"Who are they?" Koenig asked.

"I'd tell you if we had time," he said, giving John a mysterious smile, "but we need to get back to camp if we're going to rescue the lady."

[]

Jimmie M. Bee waited with Maya for Peter and the men to return. More than anyone else, including the Alphan landing party, he was anxious to see Helena's warm, comforting face. He paced in front of Maya like an expectant father and whispered over and over again that he was sorry and wanted Helena unharmed.

"You've grown very fond of her. It seems a little strange considering you don't know Dr. Russell that well." Maya said, watching the boy as he passed in front of her.

"Are you saying I shouldn't feel worried or ashamed of myself?" he barked.

Maya sat up a little straighter and now felt a bit embarrassed by her remark, "I'm sorry, Jimmie. But, you shouldn't feel ashamed. It wasn't your fault."

"Peter wouldn't have let it happen."

"He never blamed you." she spoke in a soothing and sympathetic voice.

A mild smile appeared on the boy's face. "Peter wouldn't. He likes me. That's the only reason he made me his First Officer. I'm not really a warrior like the other boys. And," Jimmie sighed and stopped pacing. He would not look directly at Maya as he spoke, "I'm starting to wish I never left home. I don't think Mother really meant to be cross with me. It was just that Father had the fever and died and she was so frightened and lonely. Oh ..." He tried bravely to prevent tears, "I miss Mama. Dr. Russell is so much like her."

_'The poor little thing.'_ Maya didn't say it aloud but she thought of taking the child into her arms and probably would have if Peter and the men hadn't arrived at that moment.

"Did they give you the gift, Peter?" Jimmie asked, excitedly. He seemed, for a time, to have forgotten about his anguish.

"Do you have to ask?" Peter arose in the air to demonstrate.

Five other boys, who were also high-ranking in Peter's lost boys force, suddenly appeared and jumped with glee, clapping wildly, as he showed off, succeeding in a difficult aerial maneuver.

"Enough." Koenig demanded, looking perturbed now that the novelty of Peter's gift had worn off. "Peter, we have to make some plans. I know you don't approve but, as you said, it's one of my people in trouble. We need you and your lost boys but I must have some say in this matter."

"Oh, all right." Peter huffed but looked complacent.

Maya, who was still slightly shaken by Peter's sudden flying ability, gulped and nodded her agreement. She said: "Sandra will be with us shortly. She's telling the younger children stories before they sleep. I suppose she feels they need watching."

"Just like Winnie." Peter half smiled, in thought. He looked up and saw Sandra off in a distance. She was walking down the path to the camp, a few delicate flowers in one hand and her jacket in the other. She was so special. He wished he could tell her just how she made him feel. But a true soldier didn't waste his time with the emotions he was feeling. "Let's go!" Pan said, after shaking himself, "It's off to the Jolly Roger!"

On their way to the ship John and Peter devised a simple yet plausible plan of action.

[]

Helena leaned back in her chair and silently listened as Captain Hook played his harpsichord for her. The ornamented pirate had bragged to Helena that he was once an actor and musician. She didn't know how much of this was true but Helena had to concede that the Captain knew his way around a musical instrument. True, his playing was slightly off key (Hook blamed the damp air about them} but somehow soothing.

As the music reached a peak, Helena glanced out of a porthole and saw that night had fallen. With a little trepidation, she wondered if John and the others had completely forgotten about her. Where the devil were her liberators?

"They will be here soon, My Dear." Hook said, between notes.

"I don't know what you mean." she replied.

"Your friends, of course. You didn't think I wasn't expecting them, did you? Why do you think we abducted you? I need to talk with Pan and your Commander."

"How do you know about him? How did you know about me ... or any of us?!"

"I have my ways."

Helena suddenly saw the tiny mental wheels turning in Captain Hook's head. No wonder he had treated her with such respect. He needed her well if there was going to be an exchange, no matter how silly, with John. The fool just wasn't willing to believe that Peter Pan was the only person on this land who could help him. Speculating further, Helena realized - if she knew her story book pirates - there was going to be one hell of a battle ... and very soon. Perhaps she could belay it if she tried to reason with him, "Captain, you are only going to cause yourself a great deal of harm if you persist in this ..."

Suddenly, Hook sprang from his chair and, for a moment, Helena thought he was going to strike her. Instead, he put a hand over her mouth and directed her attention to the ceiling of the cabin they were in. "I've lived on the Jolly Roger nearly all of my life and I know every sound this old ship makes," he said, "and I also know how my crew's steps. What I am hearing now is foreign to my tender ears."

Helena could hear the distinct creaking of footfall above them. She wanted to scream warning but Hooks' hand was firm. She reconsidered any hasty action when he produced a key from his jacket pocket. Meticulously, he proceeded to unlock the manacle from her ankle. "It's time for us to go upstairs and greet our guests." he chuckled, quietly.

Deliberately, Helena allowed her eyes to move to the china plate she had eaten from. There was no time like now, she thought. The pirates attention was diverted as he concentrated on releasing the ankle and Helena took full advantage of his blunder. She quickly pushed forward, grasping the plate, and broke it over Hook's slightly lumpy head. He fell to the floor, stunned, as Helena shook her foot free from the uncomfortable cuff.

Helena's luck was like a bad comedy. The door was locked. She ran back to the groggy Captain and took the key that he used on her cuff. There was one frightening moment when he reached out for her, grabbing Helena's wrist, but she used her free hand to slap him away. Hook was too delirious to protest.

With a silent prayer, Helena slipped the key into the lock and nearly howled with joy when the door swung easily open. By this time, returning to the sterility of Moonbase Alpha was beginning to look better and better to the haggard doctor.

[]

Peter, the Alphans, and the lost boys devised their plan all the way down to the beach. Once there, Peter revealed a hidden boat which floated unseen behind some huge boulders and seaweed.

"We use it for fishing." Jimmie Bee explained, "And to pull pranks on the pirates."

He didn't elaborate and didn't have to. Children will be children.

The adults were given the honor of sitting in the small boat while the boys held onto its side and swam. Peter floated a little above them in the sky.

As they rowed, Koenig could not stop thinking how utterly odd the situation was. He and the others were actually being led into battle by a flying child! And, while Koenig was grateful for Peter's gift, he had a difficult time believing that it was reality. He expected to awaken from this bizarre dream at any moment.

Once they arrived at the _Jolly Roger_ - John, Alan, Maya and Sandra motioned to Peter and the boys. They were going to proceed down to the lower decks. Meanwhile, Peter would do an aerial reconnaissance and the children would wait for their cues. Peter had already told the Alphans that Hook never spent his casual time with the crew. He thought himself far better than they. So, he would probably have Helena in his cabin, trying to impress her with his well-traveled demeanor.

John felt a little uncomfortable with the thought of Helena in Hook's clutches but was assured when remembering that the pirate truly wasn't as bright as he thought - but Helena was. Dr. Russell was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Watch out for the crew." was Peter's only parting shot. He took a long look at Sandra, seeming to want to tell her something more, but he quickly turned away and flew out of sight.

Once inside, John said: "There are three decks in the ship. One of the boys said that the bottom is their kitchen and bunk areas so we'll assume that Hook has Helena on the second deck."

They moved swiftly through the dark, feeling their way and awaiting for their eyes to become adjusted to the lack of light. Their hands touched marble and polished wood, framed pictures and expensive vases. No doubt the booty from some unfortunate ship that got in Hook's way. It was a strong reminder that even though the Captain and his men were not scholars, they were deadly.

"I hear something." Maya said, stopping suddenly.

Alan ran into her but the contact wasn't hard enough to knock the Psychon over. "What is it?" he asked, steadying himself by holding her upper arms.

"I hear it too." Sandra said, "Someone's _breathing_. But it's not one of us."

John Koenig thought he saw movement then a flicker of light up ahead. Under this light had been the figure of a human being, he was sure of it. He immediately thought of the odd flickers that had been associated with Peter Pan earlier, but he knew that was wrong. This light reminded him far more of a tiny Alpha issued flashlight.

"Helena?" he whispered.

"John, are you crazy?" Alan poked his shoulder, "That could be ..."

"John, is that you?" Helena whispered back, breathlessly.

The flashlight suddenly gleamed on a higher beam and she ran to them, "John!" She flung herself into his arms and they quickly kissed, grateful they were together again. "When I heard you whispering I thought it was his crew." Helena gasped, "But, he knows you're here, John! We have got to go before Hook wakes up." she urged, tugging his arm.

"I have half a dozen questions to ask you." John said, "Including_ why _Captain Hook is asleep but knows we are here, but I know we don't have the time so ..."

As the Alphans started back to retrace their steps, the deck suddenly came alive with light and rough laughter.

"It's too late, Commander!" Hook stood before him, imposing, with many of his crew standing behind his uninjured form. To Helena, he said: "It will take much more than a china plate to the head to keep me unconscious, My Dear!" The Captain's men held weapons on the Alphans. "Come, let us go to the upper deck - where Peter Pan, I am assured, will be awaiting your presence."

[]

_Continued ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Captain Hook talked steadily and incessantly, all the way up to the top deck of the Jolly Roger. "... and while it be true that I wish to explore other worlds, Neverland has become quite dull, I find myself wishing to do one last thing before my men and I leave these wretched seas..."

Koenig listened quietly as Hook babbled on about his victories and how he, the Commander of Moonbase Alpha, was the pirates' ticket to a more interesting life. John knew it was useless trying to explain the impossibility of what Hook demanded. Helena, he knew, had already tried but the pirate simply would not hear of it. John wondered what he'd do once Hook pressed him into attempting "his magic". He was sincerely convinced all Koenig had to do was snap his fingers and it would be done.

"We have much in common, Commander." Hook said, following his crew, "I know what it's like being an authority figure. Your people look up to you and expect you to make all of the right choices. Little do they know how difficult some decisions can be ..."

"He's a bloody advice columnist." Alan murmured beside John as they walked behind Hook. He received a knife jab, from an unfriendly pirate, in the ribs for his sarcastic comment.

Hook moved passed a few of his men to take a good look about when they arrived on the top deck. "What? _No_ Pan?" he observed, "The boy must be somewhere!" His expression turned slightly agitated, "I do not wish to leave until I have had the pleasure of saying good-bye to _dear_ Peter. I owe him _so_ much!" There was a rough edge to his tone that clearly showed Hook had plans for the boy, which did not include a hug or a handshake. "Come out, child!" he called.

When there was no response, his expression grew dark. The Captain turned to look beside him and grabbed the arm of the first female Alphan he saw. It was Sandra. "I will kill this girl," he said, drawing his sword - "unless you show yourself _now_, Pan!"

John and Alan moved forward but were held back by pirates.

"I'm here!" Peter called. He was floating above them, close to the Jolly Roger's crow's nest. "You better take your hands off of her or something bad is going to happen, Hook!"

"Something worse than what you've already done?!" Hook questioned with venom. "You and your boys have made me the butt of your jokes for far too long. None of the other children in Neverland have_ ever_ treated me so badly."

"They're afraid of you ... You old sea slug!"

"You're smug now, Pan, but just how amused will you be when I cut this pretty throat?" Hook asked and pulled Sandra closer to him, "Now, come down here before I forget myself and run her through!" He placed the blade perilously underneath Sandra's chin.

Peter suddenly looked unsure of himself and he slowly floated down onto the deck. "You're a cod-fish and you'll always be a cod-fish." he murmured with a pout. "I know you want either the Commander or me to send you away from here, but what else do you want?"

Hook smiled and loosened his hold on Sandra. "I would have thought that easy to figure out. With the Commander here, what do I need with you?" Unexpectedly, he pushed Sandra into the grasps of another pirate and thrusts forward with his sword "_Die_!"

The blade caught Peter in the shoulder, breaking skin but not puncturing anything vital. Peter was too quick to allow Hook such an advantage. A look of absolute bewilderment crossed Peter's face as he looked at the small droplets of blood which stained his brown shirt sleeve. His face turned red as he looked up at a gloating Hook. When he opened his mouth, all knew the battle had started: "LOST BOYS, NOW!" he screamed.

They came from everywhere, holding knives and swords that seemed, somehow, far too old for them.

Helena, Maya and Sandra ran for cover as Alan and John were tossed swords and, like the boys, started to fight the pirates.

Hook peeled off his heavy outer coat and he fought Pan viciously. "Why don't you _fly_, boy?! That's what you do best!"

"You know I'll never fly as long as you can't. I'm no coward!" Peter replied.

This was no child's game. Hook not only wanted to hurt Peter, but he wanted him dead; completely destroyed!

Helena noted, unlike the films produced in Peter's name, there were no light moments here. Peter and Hook, adversaries to the bitter end, were out for blood. She quickly shifted her gaze to the sopping wet Jimmie Bee who, like the other children, swung his long knife with skill. Helena found it difficult to believe that he was the same sweet, innocent child who had taken her to see beautiful flowers only a day before.

Maya did her best to focus and attempt a change but she was incapable, "Damn." she cursed in frustration with her lack of alteration.

Sandra, hiding with Helena and Maya behind barrels filled with gun powder, said: "We should be out there fighting with our men. It's not as if we're weak, defenseless women, after all."

"Sahn, we have no weapons." Helena spoke succinctly, "We are in no position to demonstrate how progressive we are. The best we can do is stay out of the way and hope the men know what they're doing."

"Amen." Maya offered. She was looking over the barrels, watching the pirates die as the boys {and men) stabbed at them, allowing their limp bodies to fall before them on the ship's damp deck. "More than likely our jobs will come later."

Unlike the children's classic, blood flowed freely. The boys were well trained with their armament and seemed to know, instinctively, where to hit their victims where it would cause the most damage.

Maya grimaced when she noted another item that was probably left out of the book her Commander so cherished. When the pirates fell, tendons were cut and throats were slit. It was all so ghastly!

Helena heard Maya gasp and poked her head above a barrel to see what she took offense to.

It was at that moment that Jimmie M. Bee saw it ... and so did Helena.

While Pan fought Hook, Mr. Smee was sneaking up behind the floating boy. Jimmie was positioned just behind the Captain, having just dispatched one of his crew, when Smee was seen crawling - so as not to make too much noise - behind Peter. He wanted to be careful not to arouse the boy's attention.

"Peter, look out!" Jimmie cried.

Pan moved just in time. Smee's sword came down in empty air.

Hook was infuriated. With a look of absolute derangement, he turned on Jimmie and slashed the child ruthlessly across the chest. He then smiled as he watched the boy drop to the deck.

"NO!" Helena jumped up and screamed. It took both Maya and Sandra to hold her in place as she gaped, opened mouth, at the injured child. She wanted so desperately to go to Jimmie. However, she was not the only person affected by this thoughtlessly cruel act of Hook's.

Pan, who had always showed a calm face, floated a bit above the deck and took in what had just happened to his soldier ... and best friend. Pan cried out in animal-like fury and grasped the stunned Hook's sword with lightning speed. He yanked hard, freeing it from the pirate's hands. "Arg!" Peter screamed in anguish and brought the blade down on Hook's right wrist.

Only a few of Hook's men were now alive but those who remained would always remember that day they saw their Captain lose his hand to Peter Pan. The expletives and screams were as much from anger as agony. Hook fell prone on the deck and his crew, following a tradition as old as the sea itself, laid their swords down and took a few steps away from their enemy.

Helena jerked free from her friends and ran to Jimmie, examining the long blade gash across his heaving chest.

Koenig watched as a pensive Peter motioned for his men to get into the row boats provided by the Jolly Roger. The battle was over and this time Peter Pan had won. He was still shaken but seemed to relax when Helena looked up from her patient and smiled at him. Jimmie would be all right. Peter glanced at the pirates, who had decided to keep their distance, and said: "When your Captain is conscious tell him that from this moment on we will be at war. And when given the opportunity I will kill him. Man to man."

Peter looked down at the unaware Hook. Even in this senseless state he knew enough to clutch onto his bleeding stump.

Finishing with Jimmie, Helena moved over to Hook but-was stopped by Peter.

"No, leave him to his men." he said and motioned her to follow John and Alan as they lifted Jimmie into a boat.

Helena almost argued but didn't. She felt very little sympathy for Hook and, as a doctor, felt guilty for the way she was so easily swayed.

As a last demonstration of contempt, Peter picked up Hook's lifeless, disembodied hand and tossed it over the side of the ship. The sharks - or crocodiles - would feast tonight.

[]

_One more chapter ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Conclusion_**

"Helena, it's time to go." John Koenig whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "We've already said our good-byes. He's sleeping now." Dr. Russell hated the thought of leaving Jimmie behind. She even asked Jimmie if he would like to live with them on Alpha. Jimmie replied, during a moment of consciousness, that he couldn't leave Peter. Not yet. Someday, he was sure, he would return to where he belonged ... but he had no place on Alpha.

Reluctantly, Helena capitulated.

Still, John hated to see her cry and it broke his heart that he was unable to give Helena what Jimmie M. Bee, the child she never had, could.

Meanwhile, Peter stood with Maya and Sandra at the foot of their Eagle.

"I owe you an apology." Maya said to Pan, "For a long time I didn't trust you and thought ... Well, never mind what I thought. It was unfair."

"It's okay. " Peter allowed one of his rare smiles, "I wasn't too sure about any of you either." He grudgingly accepted Maya's kiss on the cheek and turned his attention to Sandra as the Psychon walked up the ramp into their Eagle. "I really wish _you_ didn't have to go." Peter said, "Listen, why don't you stay, Sahn? We could show you a fun time here! And I could take you back to Earth anytime you like."

Sandra, with kindness, touched his cheek, "I'm sorry. Peter. But not only is it unhealthy for me to be here but I'm just too old for Never-Neverland ... no matter how pixie-like I might look."

Peter stared down at his feet, "I'll miss you." he said, dejected.

"And I'll miss you too. But here ..." Sandra pulled off her I.D. badge and gently passed it into Peter's hand. "It has a picture of me on it. Keep it."

Peter brought the badge up and he looked, with awe-filled eyes, at her picture. "I'll keep it always." he said.

With great tenderness, Sandra leaned forward and kissed Peter very carefully on the corner of his mouth. "Be good." she whispered and turned, walking away from him into the Eagle.

[]

John left the return voyage to Alan Carter. He sat in the pilot's section with Sandra by his side and they both wore an expression of melancholy. Koenig thought of quizzing them. After all, this wasn't the first time they had come up empty-handed when exploring a possible home. Still, all things considered, why bother? Their thoughts were their own. John left them alone. Whatever it was they were thinking so deeply about was probably private and, as he had recently noticed, Alan and Sandra seemed to take comfort when one or the other were simply sitting in the same room together. He wasn't certain if anything personal was actually developing between the Australian pilot and the data analyst, but he would give them the benefit of a doubt.

Koenig smiled mildly. He wasn't required_ here_ but someone in the passenger section would do well by his presence.

All of them had been through an ordeal but probably no one more than the woman he loved. She was sitting thoughtfully as he approached and slid down beside her in one of the passenger section's double chairs. Her sea-green eyes had a sad cast to them.

"Okay?" John asked politely and took one of her hands.

Helena tried to smile. Failing, she turned a little away from him. "I keep thinking about the children." she said.

_'And one particular child.'_ He understood. Helena wanted so much to bring Jimmie back with them and as tempted as the boy had been, as he lay pensively in his recovery bed, he chose to stay with Peter Pan. There was a special alliance between Peter and Jimmie and it wasn't something the boy could easily abandon. Peter, in a sense, was his only true source of security. Yet, John thought, there was far more to Jimmie's decision than an obligation to Peter Pan.

Peter, in an act of nearly adult-like compassion, promised Helena that if Jimmie's wound did not heal well, he would arrange to send him back to his own planet, for medical treatment. This was a vow Pan would keep, despite the fact that it might rob him of his best friend.

"Some of the children are so young, John. It doesn't seem right for us to just desert them."

"I don't think we should worry. They may be small but they can take care of themselves." John chuckled as he continued to look at Helena's profile. Jimmie was the child she had never had and she made as big an impression on him as he on her. "Helena, now that we've visited Neverland and we know it's more than a story ... Who wrote it? I mean, how could the Peter Pan tales be written by someone who wasn't here? It's just too detailed to be a coincidence."

Helena's expression turned from melancholy to curiosity and she looked directly at John, "What are you saying?"

"Who wrote _Peter Pan_?"

She thought about it a moment. "An Englishman, I believe. He gave all the rights of the story to an orphanage or children's hospital. His name was James M. Barrie."

John gave her a puzzled look. Until Helena had mentioned the author's name he wasn't entirely certain what it was he was leading up to, "James M. B ... "

It hit Helena all at once, "James M. ... _Jimmie M. Bee_!"

Koenig could not believe it himself, "He went home and grew up sometime in our past, Helena." he reflected. "Imagine, if Jimmie _had_ gone with us ... There might never have been a children's novel called _Peter and Wendy_ ... or anything else James Barrie wrote!"

And the literary world for children would have been a little less interesting without his contribution.

The complexity of the situation astounded the couple. Jimmie had made a few changes in Peter's adventures when he wrote the book. The alien lights John and Alan saw were changed into a single fairy - Tinkerbell - and Gwendolyn (Winnie) was turned into Wendy. Helena later remembered Sandra questioning Peter about the girl and Jimmie listening in, fascinated. Then, there were other things. The Alphans had been instrumental in Hook losing his hand ... something Barrie's book had kept.

The Commander nearly laughed when he saw the irony and happiness seep back into his lady's eyes. If only all their explorations could be so educational and entertaining! "You want to know something else?" John smiled, "I think Jimmie wrote the book for you."

"Me?"

"He wanted you to piece this all together, Helena. Writing the book of Peter and his lost boys was his way of letting you know that all had turned out well. He did it to put your mind at ease."

With a sob, too overcome for words, Helena leaned forward and put her arms around John Koenig, resting her head against his shoulder.

Maya, in her passenger seat, sat behind the Commander and Dr. Russell and listened silently to their exchange. She grinned, happy for their moment of profound happiness. Unlike the Earthlings, the discovery did not quite have the same impact on her. Still, she was content and stretched in her chair when hearing the couple before her sigh in one another's embrace.

As an exhausted Maya close her eyes, preparing to nap, she concentrated on her own mate - the man waiting for her back on Alpha - and, with a sleepy but impish grin, knew that Tony Verdeschi would greet her warmly when the Alphans returned home.

Moonbase Alpha continued it journey.

[]

**THE END. **

Written Dec/Jan 1991/1992 - New Edit: July 2013

_An oldie but I hope you enjoyed yourself._ :) AFL


End file.
